Liberty Rose
by stophating99
Summary: All Rose wanted was freedom, but when she finally gets it will she regret it? Dimitri just wanted to do is job, without distractions. When two different people get separated from their friends and embark on a journey together, they each find something different. Dimitri finally finds something worth fighting for. Rose finds a reason to trust again.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Fan fiction story, please enjoy.** **Dimitri, Christian, and Adrian are all 23. Rose is 18.** **The ages of the other charactera will be revealed when I write in their POV.**

If you ever though being the President's daughter would be fun, erase that thought now. It's really a pain in the ass. Now I'm going to tell you a story so listen carefully. This is a story of how I ran away, fought the system, got freedom, was deceived, hurt, made new friends, and most importantly how I fell in love. Also, I could not be happier about all that happening.

Now let me start this story with the person who started it.

Dmitri's POV

"Christian.," I called, "Let's go. We have more important things to do than kiss girls."

I swore that man has kissed every girl in the world, and I really do mean that in the meanest way.

"Oh lighten up partner, you don't have to be jealous just because I can get some." Christian said walking up to me. Iwas going to strangle him.

"You know just because we've been friend for 10 years doesn't mean I won't kill you." I threatened.

"See, that's exactly why you need to get laid, " he laughed.

"Actually that's a great idea."

"Really!"

"No, you idiot." I said, slapping him on the back of the head.

"Ow, hey look at her. " Christian exclaimed, starting to turn towards a blond woman. I grabbed his shirt."Come back here," I sighed, "Why do I even put up with you?"

"Because I'm so amazing."

I just shook my head not wanting to argue with him, he said suddenly, "Why don't you go get her number."

"One: we're on our way to an important mission, and Two" I slapped him on the back of the head as I said the word 'Two.'

"Ow stop doing that, " Christian whined."Stop being an idiot. " I said mocking his voice."We have to go get our assignment, finish it, and be done with it so I can go home." I said.

Christian and I had moved from Russia to the United States about 6 years ago to become CIA agents. My family still lived there and my mother's birthday was coming up, and I didn't want to miss it again. We didn't talk the rest of the way to the White House. As we got there, we were roughly checked for any weapons. Of course the guards took our handguns. We were led to the oval office where the President was waiting for us."You're late, " was the first thing he said.

"Yes Sir, I know and I'm sorry, but my partner couldn't keep his eyes off the women. " I apologized.

The president turned to Christian and I thought we were goners."Really? Were there any lookers?" he exclaimed. This made Christian perk up, and he shot me a "Haha" look."Why yes, there were Sir, too bad, I didn't get any numbers." Christian said, shooting me a dirty look.

The president looked at my scowl and laughed."Oh, where are my manners?" he said chuckling, "My name is Abe Muzar."

"I'm Dimitri Belikov and this is Christian Ozera. " I said shaking Abe's hand."Right now the job I need done is for you two to do is to protect my daughter-

I think she might try to sneak off." Abe said.

"From the White House?" I asked.

"No, we are going to Moscow, Russia, and she wants to go to a parade and visit friends in a small town and I said no." He explained. Before I could answer Christian butted in.

"Looks like were going home, Dimitri. " He sang happily.

"What?" Abe asked looking between us confused, "Aren't you both American citizens?"

"Yes, Sir, but I was born in Russia, and both of us were raised there, we moved to America 6 years ago." I said, and that was true, I was born there but Christian moved there when he was 13 with his aunt, when his parents died, and we had become friends instantly.

"Actually that's great, because if she ever gets out of your sight, you already know the area. " Abe said.

"What's she look like?" Christian asked. "And what's her name? " I added.

"Oh right, I guess you will need some information on her. " Abe said while getting a folder out of his desk. He almost handed it to Christian, but thought better of it and gave it to me. I chuckled at Christian's pout. When I opened the folder I understood why Abe hesitated to give it to Christian. Inside was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had long brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, and her physical shape wasn't too bad either.

"Now," Abe said, oblivious to my staring, "Rose may be with another girl, I'm not sure what she looks like, but she is one of my best friend's daughter so protect her as well." He told us about how to reach him and that two others, Sonya and Mikhail would also be watching out for Rose. Once we got out of there, Christian was going on about something, but I was too busy looking over Rose's file again.

"What happened to get in, do the mission, and be done with it?" Christian asked trying but failing, to get the folder out of my hands.

"Shut up, I can still kill you." I threatened for the second time today.

"That's the easy way; come on, admit it you love me."

He said looking up at me, because I was taller. I just looked at him and walked away. He stood rooted in his spot."Wait, you do love me right?" When I didn't answer he came running after me.

"Come on baby, we can work this out." he called. When his speed didn't change, I made a plan. As soon as he got close enough I stepped to the side and he went lying into a pond. I just walk past him saying, "Yeah, man I love you."

"You son of a bitch, do know how much this shirt cost?" Christian screamed. I heard him get out of the pond and run up beside me. When I looked down at him, I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny. " he grumbled.

"Really, because it sure looks funny. " I chuckled. He shot me a glare, but said nothing else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything in Italics is in Russian, in all chapters. **

Dimitri POV

We went straight to the airport and booked a flight in two hours, so we could be in Russian two days before Abe and Rose. Plus we needed to get back up, in case Rose made any other friends along the way. Christian and I needed someone to get to know Rose personally, so we learn where her next move would be, and get there before. I couldn't think of anyone better than Adrian Ivaskov. Finally after 14 hours we landed in Moscow, Russia. I'd told Christian my plan on the, and now he was pissed with me.

I didn't understand why, Adrian moved to Russia when he was 10. Adrian and I had become friends a little after that, but when Christian came along him and Adrian connected instantly. They were always together, I mean we were all friends, but they were like twins. Then one day Adrian and Christian hated each other. Christian and I left Russia, while Adrian stayed. I still keep in touch with him a little, but not much. For the past year we lost touch, and him also being a CIA agent too, it was hard to track him down.

"Ok so after a few calls I finally found Adrian" I told Christian. He just rolled his eyes, picked up his bag, and went to hail a cab.

"Wait" I called, "Don't you want to know where he is."

"Not really" he called. I just shook my head and accepted it.

"_Take us to Ritz- Carlton Hotel_" I told the cab driver in Russian. When we got to the hotel I went straight to the front desk, while Christian waited in the lobby. After asking the manger about 50 times, in Russian, if Adrian Ivaskov was here, I still got a no. Walking back to Christian, I sighed.

"I guess he's not here." Christian rolled his eyes and walked over there.

"Wait Christian..," but I stopped there, not wanting to cause a scene. He came back a few minutes later with a card key to a suite on the top floor.

"How did you get this" I asked, but he was already in the elevator. As we reached the top floor I heard the music blasting. We got to the room, but the door was already open. Walking In a drunk woman in a very tight dress walked up to us and tried to rub herself against me.

"_Ma'am do you know where Adrian Ivaskov_ is" I asked her.

"_Who"_ she asked. I looked at Christian expectantly, because obviously he knew something I didn't.

_"He means Jet" _Christian said.

"_Oh, over there"_ she replied walking away. I completely forgot about Adrian's fake name, he used it while partying.

"Hey Jet,"I shouted. He turned around smiling.

"Hey Cowboy" he shouted back "hold on." Then he turned off the music and shouted for everyone to get out. A groan went through the crowd, but everyone listened. As soon as everyone was gone he hugged me.

"Long time no see, my friend..." he paused when he saw Christian,

"Sparky, looking good." Christian just looked at him and walked off.

"Er Sparky's kind of mad right now"

"Right can we hurry this up I have a date to keep" He said. running off to get dressed in better clothes.

"Ok I need help tracking a girl" I said.

"Oh please, I know tons of girls who would love a piece of you, you don't have to stalk them" Adrian said from his bedroom. It took everything in me not to face palm.

"It's not like..." I tried saying, but apparently he was on a roll.

"I mean with your hair and eyes and muscles, plus your Russian. So you'd have panties dropping like that" Adrian snapped his fingers to prove his point.

"Adrian, that's not..."

"Look we can talk about this later when I get home ok."

"Adrian" I tried again, but he was already gone. I sighed and sat down in a chair.

This was going to be a long few weeks.

Christian POV

When Dimitri told me about involving Adrian, I have to say I was pissed, but not at Dimitri. At Adrian, the bastard. I know it sounded mean, but fuck people, he devised that and worse. I actually missed when we were friends, but that big of a betrayal couldn't be ignored. He took every ounce of trust I gave him and tore it in half. I've never told anyone what he did. not even Dimitri knows. I Laying on Adrian's couch pretending to be asleep so I could avoid a conversation with Dimitri. I know he thought I was mad at him and that made me feel bad. I just couldn't bring myself to talk, because I knew if I'd loose all my emotions. My phone started ringing, I looked at my screen and it said "Baby." Getting up I walked into the other room and answered it.

"Hey Baby" my girlfriend said. I know I flirted with other girls, but that was for show. No one knew I had a girlfriend, well no one except Adrian. That bastard.

"You there" Lissa asked, after I didn't answer.

"Yah, just thinking about Adrian" I replied.

"Adrian Ivaskov" She asked

"Yep"

"Why" Yah she knew I hated him, and so did she.

"Dimitri and I are doing a job in Russia, and Dimitri decided we needed Adrian's help, so we tracked him down, but of course he's been absolutely no help whatsoever" I said.

"Why don't you just tell Dimitri what happen" She suggested

"Because I don't like thinking about it" I said.

"I know neither do I, but you should still tell me" Lissa pushed.

"Just drop it" I yelled.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly.

"No, baby, I'm sorry I just... he was my best friend" I whispered.

"I know look I just finished a job in Turkey I could be there in a few hours and help you guys with surveillance or something" Liss offered.

"Really, because you don't have.."

"Yes I do, don't worry I'll be fine"

"You know I love you right" I said.

"I know I love you too" she said hanging up.

I didn't know how this was going to go, but I did know if Adrian stepped out of line with Lissa I'd kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose POV

"Pleas Daddy" I begged my father. We were going to Moscow, Russia, for a week, but I wanted to go to a parade in Omsk. Omsk is a small town about 100 miles away, and every year they have a huge parade. I've always wanted to go.

"Rose are you even listing to me" My dad's stern voice broke me out of daydreaming.

"Nope" I said, and he growled.

"You are not going to Omsk and that's final, now go pack" he said and walked off. You should know were both stubborn as hell so there was really nothing I could do, but stomp my feet and try again later. I didn't know why he was so protective no one has ever sent a death threat, not that I know of anyway. It seemed that most of America supported my dad, and I know he got along with all the foreign leaders. So there was no real reason to be afraid, I was going to be attacked. I needed to go to the parade. I couldn't tell why, but when my dad and I visited Russia two years ago, I felt a pull there like half of me was meant to be there. And I think that's because even thought my mother was born in Scotland, she was raised in Russia. Now she was dead, but I missed her like crazy.

I was packing my stuff when my phone started ringing. It was one of my best friends, Sydney, my other best friend was Liss Dragmior, but she was an CIA agent, so I didn't see her much. Anyway back to Syd.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hey" she sounded annoyed.

"What's wrong" I asked.

"Nothing just Jill drug me out of bed to met this guy, apparently it's _important, _so I _had _to come, and this guy better hurry the hell up or i'm leavening, and he an go screw himself, why what's wrong with you" she finished out of breath. I knew it was mean, but I started laughing.

"It's not funny" she said in a mock whinny voice.

"It kind of is" I replied.

"Whatever" she sighed "So what's wrong with you?"

"My stupid dad, won't let me go to Omsk, god he's so annoying" I complained.

"I'm sure he has a good reason" that's just like Syd, always finding the good in people.

"Well if he does he hasn't told me."

"I know this is the anniversary of when your mom and dad met there, but you could just wait until your older, maybe this is a good thing." I knew she was right, but I didn't want to wait.

"Syd, you know I have to go" I said.

"No, I know you want to go, look I have to go this guy's here and Jill's going to bite my head off" she said hanging up. I screamed and through my phone at the wall. I knew she was right he obviously had a good reason, but he wasn't telling me. I guess I was going have to find out myself.

Sydney POV

I wouldn't say I regretted begin friends with Rose, but I did regret lying to her. And I did that damn near every day. I knew why Abe wouldn't let Rose go to Omsk, hell every CIA agent should, of course some don't, but that's only a small portion Abe did have a lot of friends.

"Sydney hurry up I know your ass can move faster than that" Jill shouted to me.

"Yes it can, but I don't like to run especially when it's not necessary" I said looking at her.

"Whatever Sydney, this is Adrian Ivaskov" she said pointing to a guy standing next to her, "Adrian, this is Sydney Sage." Ivaskov stuck his hand out, I'm guessing to shake it. I just looked at him, and he put his hand down.

"Why is he here" I asked Jill.

"Adrian's here to help us with the case" she said.

"Case?"

"That's what I forgot to tell to, Abe Muzar hired us to look after his daughter."

"The president" I asked.

"Umm yah why" Jill shot back.

"No reason, so where does he come in" I said pointing to Ivaskov.

"Adrian is going to go undercover, and befriend Rose" She said, and he smirked.

"Don't you think it's kind of mean to trick her like that" I asked, they didn't know I knew her, so I had to act clueless, but I still didn't want her to get hurt.

"Syd, were not getting paid to think about her feelings, were getting paid to keep her safe" Jill said.

"But her emotions..."

"Physically, a broken heart isn't our problem, if she's trust too easily that's her problem." It took all my strength not to strangle her. Jill studied me as I tried to hide my emotions.

"What wrong with you" she asked "you've never cared before and it's not like you know her, right?" I looked from her eyes to Adrian's. He was just standing there studying us. I have to admit he's kind of cute, but that's not the point.

"No I don't know her, but.."

"Then why do you care so much" Jill exclaimed.

"I just don't think an innocent girl should be tricked into thinking she has a real friendship with someone when she doesn't" I said calmly.

"If you can't except the job, then you can leave." Of course I knew she was bluffing.

"Fine, I will and I'll call Abe personally" I said, starting to walk away.

"Wait" she yelled and I turned, "I was bluffing." Looking her straight in the eye I said,

"But I wasn't have fun deceiving an innocent girl." I hated walking away from Jill as much as Jill did, but I needed to protect Rose. Once I got far enough away I called an old friend.

"Hello" he sounded tired.

"Hey Dimitri how you been?"

**Sorry for any mistakes.**


End file.
